


The Lesson's in the Learning

by SumthinClever



Series: LittleYepa Ficlets [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumthinClever/pseuds/SumthinClever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well if you're going to have a threesome...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lesson's in the Learning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleYepa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleYepa/gifts).



> Part 3 (final?) of my giftfics for LittleYepa. Prompt: Threesome, with Harry in the middle. Done. ;o  
> Smut, smut, and more smut. You have been warned.

It was strange to watch, but in the most fascinating way. Brown fingers drifted to blond locks and clenched. Pale hands wandered to black-covered arse and squeezed. It was the most depraved thing Harry had ever seen. He couldn't see enough.

Blaise moaned as Draco pulled their hips flush. Harry's eyes were trained on that connection, their hips gyrating together and each of them fighting to get closer. Harry's cock twitched, eager to join the melee. Soon, he promised it. He'd join in soon.

For now he was working himself up to it. He'd recently begun dating Draco Malfoy of all people. (Don't ask him; he still wasn't sure how that happened.) The school was up in arms about it. (Unsurprising, all things considered; though he wished they'd trust him to make his own decisions for once.) And lately, Draco was showing him the finer points of sexual intercourse. (Today's lesson- the threesome. This had been a bit of a sticking point with Harry so Draco _graciously_ condescended to let Harry choose their third partner. Harry's not sure what made him choose Zabini. It was probably still Draco's influence. Zabini was fit, sure enough, so it wasn't too much of a hardship.)

And that brought Harry back to now- watching his current boyfriend with what was almost assuredly an ex preparing to go at it like jack rabbits. And all Harry had to do was jump in. Draco knew Harry wasn't a virgin, even in the bloke on bloke sense, but he was still fairly on the tame side of sexual deviancy. Draco, again graciously, allowed him to watch from the sidelines until he felt comfortable enough to join the show.

And what a show it was. Hands and tongues and lips and teeth and moans and thrusting and they were still fully dressed! It was inconceivable how damn dirty they could make kissing and a bit of groping. Bloody indecent. And the hottest thing Harry had ever laid eyes on. And they were just waiting for him to join in before things really heated up.

Harry took a step toward the pair and his movement must have caught Draco's eye because the blond turned toward him and his eyes practically glinted at Harry. He didn't break his kiss from Blaise, but the tiny smirk at the corner of his mouth was the only invitation Harry needed.

He moved up and hesitated, unsure of where to put his hands but wanting to touch, though not knowing if he was allowed to touch Blaise. He placed his hand on Draco's lower back, where he knew he was allowed to be. The brown-skinned boy had no such qualms. He removed one hand from Draco's tresses to wrap around Harry's waist and pulled, bringing him into the fold. Three flush bodies, pressed and quickly overheating.

Draco broke his kiss from Blaise to bury his face into the side of Harry's neck. He was the oddest mix of depraved and affectionate. Blaise followed suit, but with altogether another intent. When he pushed his face into the other side of Harry's neck, it was with teeth drawn and a soothing tongue that followed.

Harry gasped from the sensory overload and didn't know which way to turn. Affectionate warmth on one side and a scorching heat on the other. He pressed his luck and turned to meet the blaze.

He pushed against the brown face until Blaise was persuaded to relinquish Harry's neck and attempt to swallow his tongue instead. Blaise's mouth was a feast of Dark delights and Harry was gorging himself in just this moment.

When he felt hands pulling at him, he thrust back into the nearest pelvis, really not caring whom it belonged to just then. Draco moaned behind Harry, telling him the owner of the pelvis, and Harry felt hands wander down to his trousers and begin to unfasten them. If ever he had doubts about this enterprise, this would have been the time to voice them. But all Harry's inner thoughts were screaming was for the hands to find purchase. And they did, moments later, loosening Harry's trousers and wrapping clever fingers (Draco's fingers; Harry was accustomed to them by now) into his pants to grab his cock.

He was slowly pumped as more hands removed his robes from his shoulders, sliding them gently down his arms and massaging the less covered limbs they revealed. His vest got pulled away, followed quickly by tie and button up until Harry was left to be petted over by eager hands topless. Brown against cream, blunt nails scraping over sensitized skin. It was only moments before Draco divested him of trousers and pants completely so that Harry stood naked and rock hard between two completely clothed Slytherins. He broke away from Blaise and shivered for a moment at the look of them, the tableau they made, before plunging in to devour Draco's mouth instead.

Another banquet. Filled with different but familiar flavors and more than enough to drown himself happily in. Harry shifted to press his front to Draco's, pushing his whole body into the kiss and not caring when his bare skin chafed against Draco's sweater-clad torso. When the hands that had been caressing his chest moved to stake claim of his arse, Harry involuntarily cringed forward. Unfamiliar hands in too familiar places.

Draco sweetened the kiss and moved a hand to stroke his hair, calming him. The clench of his stomach lessened and he was able to relax back into Blaise, who was simply running his fingers lightly over the mounds of Harry's cheeks, awaiting his acquiescence and acclimating this part of Harry's skin to his touch. 

When the tension had left Harry's thighs, Blaise's grip became firmer, his strokes becoming light gropes, his teasing a loosening massage. When Harry pushed back, craving more of it, Blaise became bold enough to ease his cheeks apart and blow on his hole. Harry was tensing up again before his brain could make sense of the sensation, then he was groaning into Draco's mouth and spreading his legs wider, eager for what might follow. 

What did was glorious. A hot, wet tongue gave one solid swipe to his entrance and Harry had to break the kiss from Draco to pant into his neck. It was almost too much. Almost. He felt a chuckle when he pressed back for more but was rewarded with that tongue again, this time probing slightly into his entrance, slicking and opening him up for what would hopefully be a thorough rimming. 

And, oh Merlin, it was. Bless Blaise, with his talented tongue, that probed and stabbed and licked and sucked. Harry was feeling open and slick and _fucking ready_ by the time Blaise was working a lubed finger into him. 

His mouth was good for nothing but panting and moaning, which was surely why Draco had let himself wander to sucking bruises into various parts of Harry's skin. Harry couldn't have kissed him back had he tried.

Harry watched through lidded eyes as his lovers finally stepped away from him and began to disrobe. Sweaters and shirts and ties and trousers and pants and socks and shoes hit various bits of the floor until Harry was stuck staring at two veritable Adonises. One all pale skin and blond hair and Quidditch-toned physique. The other milk chocolate wrapped sin, stunningly handsome and far too fit for someone that didn't play a sport regularly. On the one hand, it was drastically unfair that Harry should still look like the malnourished 11 year old he started Hogwarts as; on the other, these two Greek gods were approaching him and looking as if they would gladly eat him alive if only they could lay hands on him soon.

It was nice to be admired. 

And then there were hands, and they were everywhere. His face, his hair, his chest, his back, his cock, his arse, and any- and everywhere in between. Harry was drowning in touch. 

And then there were mouths, in two very specific places- one swallowing his cock, the other as deep as it could go in his arse. And fuck it if that wasn't everything. 

Incoherent was a mild word for the babble spewing out of Harry's mouth. With one hand clenched in blond locks in front, and the other holding steady black hair behind, Harry wasn't sure which direction to rock. He settled for both, pushing his dick further down Draco's throat one moment, and forcing Blaise's tongue deeper into his hole in the next. It was the absolute greatest torture.

And then Blaise's tongue was being replaced with a lubed cock and Harry was being filled and _sweet-fucking- Merlin,_ did he think he'd known what sex was before? Thank Zeus and all his children that Draco bloody Malfoy sought to educate him. 

Harry was being pumped and pulled and with the few brain cells not screaming "SEX!" he allowed a passing thought to marvel that he was still standing with all the genitalia stimulation. 

And then Draco was pulling off and he was lubing himself and then Harry and there was rubbing and frottage and wasn't that just a bit of wonderful? 

There was pumping and thrusting and grunting and pulling and cursing and twisting and kissing where they could. And then there was cumming. Seeds spilled between Draco's and Harry's stomachs, overflowing their hands and decorating the floor with their passions. 

And then there was clenching. Harry bearing down on Blaise in the greatest of ways and there was stilling, releasing the buildup and draining all energy. 

And then there was slumping. All of them. To the floor, amongst spilled seed and sweaty bodies and tangled limbs. 

And then there was kissing. Brushed lips against nearest skin in a tired sort of affectionate intimacy. 

And then there was sleep. With the silent acknowledgement that this lesson could only be taught through repeated practice. 

 


End file.
